


Rise Of The Guardians: Season After

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Human Aster X JackAfter Easter, the loner E'Aster Bunnymund likes to roam around in a more relaxed state, less hair, less maintenance a simple lavender robe and herbal teas and coffees made from his own plants.Jack is bored, the with nothing to do, and can't freeze his pond due to the time of year. Tooth likes to be too hands-on, north likes to talk too much and sandy... Let's say talking at all is the problem, even if jack mostly understands and does symbols back now with his ice.How else to pass time than to bother his very irritable rabbit... But he's no longer... Fuzzy?





	Rise Of The Guardians: Season After

**Author's Note:**

> Not many decent fics of this pair, and though I read some with the furry bunny, I'm not all to into furries. Don't get me wrong, maybe one day I will tinker with that. But that's when the dark day comes lmao.
> 
> For now, I give this one shot, maybe, if enough like this and want more, I can make a longer story in the future :)
> 
> Moving on~

Laughter filled the air, ice spiraled around- its flaky forms and designs stretching across every blank platform, a slick and cold feel chilling each surface. Wood clashed against the ground and a boy, with one foot holding him, stood on top of the hook-shaped cane, the other folded on his lap as he balanced.

Laughter still emitted from the strange white-haired teen as his vibrant, ice glowed eyes looked at the spreading ice with great interest. Along his path of sight, revealed children, playing amongst the snow he left, each having fun of their own. He thought to join them- but the thought faltered as quickly as it came. He was bored and winter needed to be put on hold... Global warming and the seasons were currently not settled for it, so just this slight, and a very thin layer of sleight was all he would do for entertainment for now.

Feeling the breeze blow by in the path towards the northern glaciers, Jack felt a smile rise. "Then the pole we go~" he grinned out, before jumping high- laughter carrying his presence out and away.

He followed winds joyful cry as she carried him far and wide, not stopping till a very familiar building came to view, landing on the side and clenching on the window for hold.

There was a reason Frost chose this spot exactly and it soon came walking by, a large somewhat-in-thought Yeti crossing then stopped. The creature's eyes widened for only a second before dropping in disappointment and returning their stride to leave. Jack laughed again, this time using his weight to jolt the window, again and again, the Yeti of choice turning.

He could see the harry being shoulders slump, his mouth moving to complain in his language as he opened the window beside Jack and offered his hand. The teenager smiled even wider as he grasped the man's palm jumping in with a slight shiver. Not that the cold had bothered him, never did, but because climate change still affected him all the same; the overwhelming warmth after the sudden cold the cause.

White hair fell in lairs as Jack tilted his head to the side. "Thanks, Phil!" he giggled out, the Yeti’s beard slouched in an obvious frown. But Frost was still cheerful, grinning as he looked around twirling his staff in hand.

When his eyes trailed back he saw the furry still watching him, arms crossed. "Oh, come on? You don't have to stay and watch big guy, I won't get in trouble." The other made a noise of disbelief and the curve slid up pale lips even further.

Spinning his staff more efficiently the boy's eyes glowed. "You're right... Maybe I will?" But before more could be said, Phil grabbed him and tossed him over-shoulder, throwing the staff to his other hand so to keep it from the snow colored teen.

Jack just laughed some more. He knew he didn't stand a chance, not cause he was weak, but because he never used his power for more than simple pranks on others, Pitch being the only exception... And Phil knew that, so the Yeti never truly worried, just handled him like the kid he was. Not that anything was wrong with being a kid?

Pulling his arms up, he bent each elbow over the Yetis back, palms up to hold his head as he went through many doors and rooms. Others stopped to look at the smug boy, frost sometimes waving and the elf's dropping their current action to frantically wave back.

Finally reaching their destination, Phil plopped Jack onto a table and did an eye gesture using only two fingers, pointing at jack- and then himself, continuously before exiting the room.

Heavy footsteps were heard and Frost knew who it was, laying back on the table, head tilted up to look at his red-suited friend. "Hey North!" He greeted before waving his hand for the wind to raise him, twirling his body to sit in the direction of the spirit of wonder, legs crossed below and against the table. "Thought to drop by."

North smiled wide and pulled his arms out in a hug like gesture to show the boy he was welcome. "No problem my boy," he spoke, laughing as he walked around the table. "Bored with no winter? I am same about Christmas." He confessed leaning against the table himself. "Have no work right now but planning next trip. Not much to do but conversate, you want?" he asked, his thick accent and broken English not delaying the message in the least.

Bright crystal blue looked into the dim sky, the teen thinking about the offer... But it was not what he was after, shaking his head he turned to look at Nick's work desk. "Not sure what to do yet." he thought out loud.

He could see the bubbly old man nod then raise a hand to rub his beard. "What about tooth, or sandy?" he asked, offering choices, the boy debating for a moment before shaking his head. "Tooth is fun but gets distracted too easily, including since I convinced her to take some days in the field... And if I stay too long one way or another her hand gets sidetracked for teeth." He joked smiling wide to show what she reached for. Her obsession with his snow dentures was something unordinary... But then again, she WAS the tooth fairy.

Shifting more he faced North with a thinking expression, tilting his head back and forth. "And Sandy? He's always a learning experience, I try to speak back with his images using my ice so to learn quickly but... Sometimes learning for hours hurts the brain you know? So that leaves them out..." He spoke slowly trailing off.

A mischievous glint suddenly passed frosted eyes and a smirk grew. "What about Bunny?" Came the question swirling in his mind, his interest now peaked. He always loved to ruffle up the man's fur and piss him off, and now, thanks to pitch he knows of a way inside and hasn't had the chance to use it in a while.

North, oddly, seemed against it and shook his head. "Ah, No. Bunny is busy, Easter after is bothersome yes?"

The boys grin curved higher. Leering forward, "oh come on? You threw a party after Christmas? It’s been over a week. He should be fine... And if he's easier to agitate all the more fun!"

Nick frowned and seemed to think. "Uh... Ah yes! Leave Aster till two months. Then you can bother, he will be easier to reach then."

Jack, "he's easy to reach in general if I just put a little snow on Australia, he will pop out screaming." the boy jest, remembering the one prank he did a couple years after the incident of 68... But that was payback for all the shit the bunny spouted.

Frost was going to say more and stopped. Nick was on edge, but why? He never said leave the overgrown rabbit before and always left the 6 foot being to handle Frost himself, but this time was different... They are hiding something. "What happens to old cottontail after Easter?" he asked the man flinching and letting out a nervous laugh.

North, "N-nothing, he just likes to be Al-"

Jake, "you’re a bad liar North." The boy sang out before jumping up. "It’s settled, Ima find out ol' cottontails secret. Bye!" And before Nick could stop the boy, a gust of wind past, the windows opening wide as the boy flew out.

"Oh thee gods... Aster will be furious." The aged guardian thought, Phil walking in and yelling a barely understandable "what the!?"

 

**~~**

 

It didn't take long for the summoner of winter to hit earthen-ground, the hot temperature more than what he felt in any other continent. A fit of laughter escaped when he found the rabbit hole he searched for, crouching at the spot. "Well, bugs... Time to find out what dirty little secret you have."

Jumping straight in without hesitation the boy glided down the hole till he saw the ground, waving his staff beneath as a gust pushed him up, feet slowly coming back down.

As he felt the grass between his feet, a more relaxed smile filled him, the warmth of the natural setting settling deep within and down his spine. Letting out a shuddering breath he closed his eyes.

Though he would never admit it. He loved this place and everything about it... It truly was his favorite go to- to pass time. Shaking off his current mental faze he begun to walk around. (Why fly?) he thought, the meaning having so much more than he registered.

Walking through a few tunnels and the forest clearing, he saw a small cottage like cave; a table outside with the person he was se... (Wait!?) blue eyes grow wide as he took in what he saw.

A disbelieving laugh filtered the air as he jumped floating above the table the other was sitting at, letting his own body rest on the top, palm beneath his jaw. "Wow... So this is the little secret cottontail? You can shapeshift human!?" he giggled out, a pointed ear twitching at the name and unwanted presence.

Green eyes glare into shimmering blue. "What in the blazes are ya doing Here," Aster grumbled out, his face clearly pissed, and unlike in the bunny form, his silver-blue brows lowered visibly.

Jack felt his expression widen in pure glee. This was going to be fun. The rabbit was already very pissed, he could see it! Temper was just as bad as North somewhat hinted. And to top it off... He got to learn something new.

Here Aster was wearing an indigo robe and violet sash. His long bluish silver hair falling all the way down to the ground, fluffy ears still present at the top and twitching in what Frost could only guess was agitation. He was a darkly tanned man; still light enough to be considered Caucasian. Tattoos ran up and down his arms, the same patterns of before but a lot more clear, the flower shaped crown more prominent on his forehead.

Jacked leaned down more closely, getting a better look. "Still tall as hell I see. But seriously I thought becoming a midget rabbit was the end of that shape whatever power bugs." Ears twitched again. "Oh wait... Did you actually just shave it all off? That would be something. To think you grow it back every yea-"

"bloody hell you damn oaf! Shapeshifting is just a natural thing we Pooka's do." The rabbit interrupted. The man looking about ready to whack the teenager boy.

Jack, eyes wide, actually startled by the quick blow up, begun to tilt his head curiously. "Wow... You snapped pretty ear- actually switch of question." the boy sat straight now, hugging onto his staff. "What's a Pooka?"

Green eyes closed as the man released a dramatic sigh. "None of your Bizzo." He stated dryly, rising from his seat so to leave... But jack followed, feet planted on the ground and the man had to raise a brow. "Yer walking?" He unintentionally questioned, the boy raising a brow himself. "Not like I have to fly?"

Aster, "but ye like to." He cut off. Frost opened his mouth to respond but stopped.

Crystal eyes staring low, Jack let his feet fall below him, making the man beside jump in shock. "Cricky!? Jack, what's with the sudden drop?"

The boy shrugged letting his hand glide over the grass. "Not often I am in a spring-like area... Guess I unintentionally enjoyed just... Feeling human again." Frost whispered out, his mind seeming too far gone to register what he actually said.

Aster watched for a moment before sliding to sit beside the kid, leaning down so to level with the much shorter being.

The two, though they made a living of arguing with each other and fighting, actually got along. Jack would still prank and be a mischievous little bugger to every other guardian and himself... Including himself. But that was how he showed his affection as a permanent immature teenager. And everyone knew it. The reason the boy probably preferred him was just the fact that Bunnymund was the only one who'd get upset at him. The rest would simply brush it off with a little too much ease. (Not my fault I'm short tempered.) he argued to himself.

"Hey." Aster jolted. "Why are you human anyway? You look fine as a bunny in my opinion Cottontail." Another twitch.

(Man I'm getting tired of that nickname.) The man thought as he shifted to look at Jack. Blue eyes purely curious now, nothing more or less. Letting out a soft sigh Bunny smirked. "Well, I get tired of me fur sometimes, too much maintenance. So, I decided to take on this form every after easter... But its just to relax."

Frost hummed, keeping his blue eyes fixated on the man's different form. "Well... If that's it, why did North get all 'stay away for two months'? Usually, he lets me bug you as I please." Asked the teen as he leered near the rabbit, a little mischief showing once more.

Bunny felt a cold sweat hit him, and a tiny bit of tension twist his stomach. (No way I'm letting this brat know.) He swallowed, mouth parting to speak. "It's simply because I become more irritable after the hard work, so why don't you leave?"

"No," the boy bluntly and very quickly argued, his grin wide. "You’re hiding something cottontail and I'm not leaving till I find ou-"

Aster, "like hell ima leave ya here. Take the exit of me warren."

The two stared at one another then, Aster tense and glaring at the boy who also tensed, ready for a fight... Or well, to fly if and when the other charged him, smirk still warn.

Bunnymund felt his nose twitch and lowered his voice, deep and menacing. "You have no idea what you are getting into mate." He tried to pressure the boy.

Jack seemed to falter a second before his eyes glowed wilder. "That's the point Bun-bun." He joked seeing anger flare into deep emeralds.

A hand swooped and Frost quickly jumped up high, dodging the swipes and giggling all the while. "Have to be faster than that bunny. Maybe you should transform back?"

The rabbit growled. "Not an option brat."

This seemed to amuse the boy even more, the keeper of frost lying upside down. "Oh? Then you really did shave all your fur o-"

Aster, "no you damn- Bloody hell Jack I'm going to get ya sooner or later I swear!"

Jack, "swear away~"

A loud incoherent scream sounded off and Jack knew he won.

 

**~~**

 

Few days passed and Jack stood placed, continuing his passive-aggressive approach whenever Aster approached him about leaving... With no success.

Jack only wanted to know why because well... He kept the secret so held tight it made him too curious. But something frightened him a little. Bunnymund started to become more aggressive and his temper seemed to flicker in a different way.

There was also that one time the rabbit had caught him and pinned him down onto the table before the two even got into a word to word combat.

He remembered the man pinning his arms and pressing against him in an oddly frustrating way. He felt hot breath hit his ear as the man pressed on to close, the words "You really want to know? I'll make sure you’ll never forget." Rumbling from the man’s chest as a somewhat huskily growl.

But before Jack could flip out the man got off wide-eyed and ran...

 

~~

 

Bunnymund was holding his head in horror. (To close! Way to close!!!) he shouted internally. Even as a human, his control was slipping, as an animal of sorts, he had none and would have lost it long ago if in his pure form. The minute the boy had entered the warren it would have been the end, then and there... Jack had no clue what kind of danger he put himself in, and how bad Asters control was slipping... Or even what was slipping?

Humans, despite being prone to natural urges from time to time, tend to choose and have the will to push it down. Aster decided to abuse that knowledge and used it to the best of his ability... but it would be for nothing if a certain sweet-scented boy didn't leave.

Grabbing A small device he contacted North, the jolly man answering with a thick accented "hello?" And Aster relaxed.

"North!" He quickly addressed, "get the damn bugger out of my home mate, it's driving me mad!"

Silence was heard on the other line then a slight chuckle. "Ah, can't do that ol' friend. When Frost is set, he's set. Can't get him leave."

Bunnymund groaned. "North ya know what time it is! I can’t... Can’t for much longer." He began to whisper as he felt the cold breeze get closer. "Please?"

A sigh was heard, and Aster knew the reason, dread filling him. "Aster... Jack is strong boy. He will not leave without good reason. Tell him and he will go. Yes?"

Bunnymund growled. "No." and he hung up, slamming the device down.

His jaw was clenched and muscles tense, right now he was in the middle of two emotions, each battling his normal calm and rationality.

Frost had peaked in, eavesdropping on the conversation, only picking up the end when the rabbit hung up. He was going to try and talk to the man but something halted him. For once, something slightly scared him about the bunny...the tension of his arms making the veins pop, his side canines showing through gritted teeth.

He was about to back up and think to heed Asters warning. He never thought it was this serious, but as time passed the joke begun to feel... Wrong?

Frost was just about to leave when he saw ears twitch and the man turned to him, green eyes glowing. "Jack..." He whispered, voice dropping below any usual tone.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack forced a smile. "What bugs?" His lighthearted voice questioned earning another twitch... Then tattooed feet began to move. "Uh, oh um... No, you are good right there um... Bunny?"

When the guy got to close for comfort the boy flew only making it out of the caves when he felt a hand grasp the back of his neck pressing him down onto the floor.

Frost grunted in slight discomfort from the abrupt meeting with the ground. "Hey I know I said I like the grass and all but not this mUCH!?" He was flipped, landing on his back, left arm pinned near his head. "O-ok Aster I'll leave now, I promise... So how about you let go and we-"

"aren't you still curious mate?" Aster cut off, lowering near Jack's ear. "And here I thought to show you my dirty secret..."

The way the purr came out, sent a shiver down his spine. Something felt different... This wasn't like a fight but what was it. Jack looked over and saw a flash of white teeth before the man dashed down and he flinched shutting his eyes tight.

A part of him expected something painful, but when something slick created a warm path down his throat, his eyes shot wide. "Wha-" He tried to look down to figure out the cause when long fingers grasped his hair, pulling his head back and extending his neck.

A gasp escaped when he felt the trail run up to his Adams apple, warmth encasing it, a weird pressure and sucking noise echoing in his ears.

He could feel the man's knee rise and press between his legs and he gasped again, more loudly this time and felt something nip his collarbone creating a strangled whimper.

His hand arose, and he grasped muscular arms with his right, back arching off and into a toned chest. Jack had no idea what was going on... But somewhere, he didn't actually mind it.

Another sound escaped and he felt his face turn a bright red. Bunnymund had moved his other hand to grasp his waist, the pressure feeling more... Something?

Jack still couldn't piece it, or even why the other was doing it. (Does this have to do with his..?) “Oh!" He gasped out loud head tossed to the side as he covered his lips, teeth running over his bottom lip as he sucked it in to silence himself.

At some point of his thoughts, Aster had removed his pants, hand grasping a particularly personal spot. Jack’s body jolted as a spike of pleasure raced up, blood rushing to that spot and his face: The already warm place becoming even hotter.

Jack felt another ping and thrust his hips up, only a slight sound escaping his muffled breaths. This seemed to draw the others attention, green eyes coming to view as the older male slid from suckling his throat.

Aster had still been in a good amount of control right now. The fact that he didn't just flip and fuck the boy was an accomplishment, even now. But as he noticed the muffled sounds he begun to brew guilt, more rationality returning.

But when he looked at the boys face, blue eyes slightly moist and the keepers face a bright red, he debated what the teenager was thinking. Running his slim finger up the decent sized shaft he watched blue eyes close, the owner's head falling back as his hand slightly floating over, a more present moan escaping. (He... Is he enjoying it?) He questioned stuttering on the thought. He paused in all movement when curious blue went back.

Removing his hand, heavy pants finally able to escape, Jack let his knees rise and bend beside the rabbit's hips. "What's with that face?" He chuckled out, his own still completely flushed. "Not like I attacked you like this?" He continued to jest.

He was scared at first, but that was simply because of how tense the man was, he thought he would get hurt... But this was far from hurting, it was welcoming.

Jack kind of pieced some of the pieces together, including when the man had grasped his member. That actually pretty much settled what was going on.

Letting his hands fall to the side, he leered his head to the right. "I'm not sure about two men... Or anything really, but it's not so bad." Jack whispered, his face turning brighter when green eyes went wide.

The words coming out sounded a lot like consent to Aster and now his hormones were going out of whack again. He let his hand slide down, squeezing the boys shaft before sliding up to probe the tip. Jack let out a soft moan, rolling his hips up instinctively.

That sound was just too dangerous... And his bodies reaction to enticing. Never had Aster imagined the two doing this yet here they were. Then it clicked.

(I have no idea how two men do it. Or anything really.)

Aster, "Jack... You're a virgin?" He asked, his hand still moving involuntarily.

This seemed to get azures at attention once more, but this time they were slightly clouded as the man continued to rub him. Continuous mews and gasp left him and he tried to keep his view on the other, but it was too much. Closing his eyes Jack Let his knees encase around the rabbit letting another moan escape. "B-both- mm-ah! I-in life... And dea...th." he barely rasped out.

When Aster finally stopped, pressing hard on the tip Frost jolted letting out a startled whine. When the twos gaze met again a desperate question glowed in blue spheres.

Bunnymund felt his mouth go dry as that expression hit him. He was just about to say Jack needed to leave and cannot lose it to him simply cause he's in heat... But when that expression, asking for more, graced that beautiful face... he lost it.

Trapping it in his throat, he lowered, gently nipping paled pink lips. "You sure you’re going to want this?" he asked feeling all too tempted to just ram into the teenager. He could hear a slight giggle get released.

Jack, "if I wasn't... You would be an ice statue for at least thirty minutes."

Green eyes narrowed and a crooked smile began to corrupt his face. "Oh... You’re going to regret you didn't mate." Was the last thing exchanged before Aster pressed their lips together.

Cobalt shot wide for a second before melting, the boy curling his back so to press against the man's warm chest again.

The kiss felt nice... Warm... And when the hand below began to move again he groaned into it. What he didn't expect was something even hotter to slip in, tangling around his tongue and prob his mouth, thrusting in deep.

The hot feeling and aggressive nature made Jack hug around the neck of the other, pulling him closer hungrily. And Aster obliged, a rough thrust of strong hips pressing him into the floor something hard pressing against his ass.

A ping of excitement filled him and he let his legs fall, parting wide as he felt the man roll down again. "Nphm!?" He shouted with the tongue still devouring his lips, he felt warm drool fall to the sides as the man continued to become more hectic and impatient.

Deft hands side from grasping his hip to underneath the hand still stroking, one finger probing him gently, and slipping in unnoticed... That was till he began to thrust it in and out.

Frost slightly tensed, his eyes still curious, with a hint of confusion. Green eyes seemed to smile and the owner parted for just a second. "It's how men do it. Don't worry Jack." He pressed in a second seeing the boys whole body tremble. "It'll feel good soon."

And just how he promised, an electric jolt woke him, a surprised moan escaped and Jack covered his mouth as he felt the same slick thrust slide against that spot again, then again... And again.

Bunnymund felt a grin grace him, watching as blues shut tight, the whole boy's body becoming stiff under his touch. He let his hands toying with the teen- letting his thrust come in shallow and slow, then hard and deep, a shout and hum following each change; the hand stroking frost keeping a constant pace.

It didn't take long for him to add a third... And fourth, the boy still somehow able to conceal his voice, and although Aster didn't like that, his hands were preoccupied and could not pull them away. But still, the sight was a delirious one.

He could see jack’s jacket ride up till showing light pink nipples, the color taunting him. His pants off, both legs spread wide, his knees bent up. Both arms were up as well and covered his mouth as his eyes gazed down at the fingers clasped around his member. Only Bunny could see his fingers slicking in and out of the teens wanton hole, his own member turning into a rock, the veins popping in desperation to just bury deep inside.

Each time he thrust his fingers inside, each time Jack’s breath hitched, his cock pulsed. But he can't go in, not just yet... He needs something to slick himself up... Maybe?

His grin stretched wide. Stopping all movement and pulling away, azure raced after him. "W-ha?" Jack breathed out, having trouble.

Aster didn't comment, simply unraveled his robe, showing his entire frame from the front, his dick straining out, standing tall and hard. Jack’s face flushed a bright red and he sat up his eyes wide. "Your freakin huge!?" Then he clasped his mouth completely embarrassed."

Aster climbed over the boy, hovering his ear. "Yea... And it'll be hard to fit if not properly drenched." His hand came up and slipped inside the boy's mouth pressing his tongue down with his thumb. "Want to cum, ya need to help participate and use this... Mate." He purred the boy shuttering.

He then pulled away again, sitting on the floor legs spread just enough for the small teen to fit. He did a hand gesture for the boy to move. And he did.

Frost shakily sat right in the spot set for him and lightly pecked the older guardians lips, blues looking into green eyes for only a moment before lowering. Pushing white hair back he bent over leveling his face near the man's member.

He could feel hands grasp his ass, groping him and sliding down, a digit sinking in like before. He released a moan, the hot air brushing against the man's cock, making him groan. It made jack flutter, his insides clasping against the fingers beginning to thrust into his prostate once more.

Lashes flickering, his hips rising, he finally let his tongue lap over the extremely hot erection, lightly sucking the tip before running his small mouth around the edges. Hands coming to join. One holding the shaft, the other holding him steady by pressing against the man's thigh.

As he felt the man continue to thrust in and out and he began to bob into the object he was licking, going back to the tip as he opened up to slowly ease in.

He could only fit the tip, and a little extra as he felt the thrusting finger push him, centimeter by centimeter. He let the flow of the others hands edge him on, not forcing himself as he became accustomed, sucking harder each time he enveloped more. His drool escaped, and he used the hand around the shaft to spread it.

Bunny was groaning now, head lolled back as he kept his hips firm, the only rocking being jacks small body as his hands slowly pushed his mouth to encase more. He got too close as it continued and groan in impatient. Before he would thrust into the boy's throat he pulled himself out hearing a loud and exaggerating pop.

Quickly he laid the boy on his back and quickly dived down for perked nipples, the boy gasping beneath.

His hands slowly pulled apart supply thighs his member edging close till the tip touched the puckered entrance. He heard the white-haired teen hold his breath, his legs spreading wider in a willing want. Green arose to meet sterling silver, the man slowly pressing down, putting a little more force until he slid in.

Jack’s mouth fell open eyes racing down to watch as the man slowly pushed in. Aster watched as the boy let out small gasp and subtle pleas for him to keep pushing further. He gritted his teeth, as the urge to start fucking frost senseless occurred, but he kept it slow, easing till he fully embedded within, feeling his hip collide with the others.

Jack, his breath coming hard and labored, let his head fall. Raising his legs to lay around the man's side he slightly bucked his hips barely feeling the tingle of the man pressing against his spot. "F-fuck..." he cursed, a desperate want filling him. "Just do it... Just do what you want Aster." He begged, grasping the grass beneath his head. He wanted this so much more than he thought at the start, and with the way the man sucked on his chest. Teeth gliding over, and tongue twirling. He wanted to just be made a mess of already.

Bunnymund noticed quickly and pulled out till the tip before slamming in, a silent scream escaping as the teen's jaw dropped, but it didn't have time to close as he slammed in again, angling more, but with just a spark.

Pulling out to the start and ramming inside once more, slightly quicker, and this time Aster hit his mark. Jack’s eyes squeezed tight as he shouted in ecstasy, not given a second more to relish in that single perfect thrust, as the man above begun to ram against him. Pounding the spot senseless.

Screams turned into drawn-out moans and pleas, the boy begging harder, or more as he curved towards the man, muscular arms tense as they held his waist in place, quick jolted movement as he slipped out, slickly sliding back in, naturally and efficiently.

How large and wide the man's cock was, made jacks eyes roll back from the feeling of being filled to the brim, not one spot left untouched and unclaimed. It felt too good and a part of him wondered… Just how much bigger would he be in his normal form. His walls clenched at the idea of Aster pounding him in his real form... And at the idea of doing it again.

But soon it died off as his body grew stiff, eyes going wide as white flashed. "Ah- Ah A-Aster~" he moaned head thrashing back and forth as he felt something release.

The already clenching walls begun to squeeze even tighter and the man froze, giving a final thrust and halting, shooting deep inside the already slick and warm depths. He heard a high pitched breath, showing the boy felt it, the essence too much to hold as he felt it already begin to drip.

Aster lowered, his eyes falling low. "Bloody hell... That was the best Sex I've ever had in my life." He confessed lowering to lay his head on jack’s heaving chest.

The boy fidgeted a little, small cut off laughter released. "Well, I would hope... I never, felt so good, before.”

The two stood silent for a while till bugs pulled back up to sit, slightly rolling his hips, jack arching up. "Hah~mm..." The teen panted out.

Aster licked his lips slowing rolling out then back in, jacks body falling and rising with the thrust, eyes shut in bliss. "Hm... Though it's your first time." He started pulling all the way back, his cum dripping out before he smacked back in. "Think you want more?" Jack seemed to look at him with slight excitement putting his hands beneath and suddenly shoving the man, pulling to sit on top of his lap.

"Ngh... I'm up for plenty more." He started, kissing the man's lips lightly, before slamming his hips down, striking his own spot. "T-there... Keep striking right there and I don't even care how much you ravish me." He pleaded as well as commanded.

And bunnymund just smiled grabbing plump globs and spreading them further as he thrust up, going even deeper at this angle. Jack shuttered, his head falling from kissing the other's lips and into the man's collar. "Yes... Just like ahng!? Yes..." he whispered continuously.

Aster lowered. "Will make sure to love. I promise that."

 

**~~**

 

Azure open wide, the owner jumping up then flinching as a sharp pain went up his spine. "Geez!?" he complained laying back down. Hands running up and down he figured he was in a bed. "Should have said he had one." He grumbled out rolling to the side when he saw the man in his furry form. Eyes looking up and down curiously he slid towards the sleeping figure and saw an ear twitch before larges paw-like hands pulled him into a deep hug.

Cuddling against the man's furry chest he sighed contently. "Though the human form is nice... Let's try to change it up with your real form sometimes." He whispered, tipping his head up to kiss the mans chin when he felt the hands hug him tighter.

Aster, "it can be... Arranged," came the low whisper, the man nuzzling the boy even closer. "But definitely not during the first two months after Easter." He then argued and Jack laughed.

Jack, "fine... But definitely, every night during winter." He tried to compromise, somewhat hinting that after every job he will return to the rabbit, and the man smiled.

Aster, "most definitely... I'll make a pathway just for you love."

Frost giggled. "Good," fingers went through the gray-blue fur. "If I'm going to be tired, I’d rather it be from something that feels good... And when I wake up, makes me feel great- and warm."

Aster, "And human?" the bunny asked.

And jack grinned. "More like, alive... And your the only one who can do that."

By then Jack had slid up and pecked furry lips, Aster froze. "Damn brat... Don't tempt me."

Jack, "hm... Not sure about not. Maybe I want to be punished?"

Aster noticed the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes and climbed over pushing his ears back as he shifted back into a human. "I am still in heat... So I guess. I'll indulge this behavior. For now."

Frost snickered wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Or forever?"

After that, only a snort left the rabbit as he mumbled a 'maybe' the two enjoying one another again and again. The two guardians locked, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.. 6000 words one shot. Its like the length of an actual book chapter!
> 
> Watched the movie and read some fics so I got inspired her is the result. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
